


Update

by WitchJanus_Rights



Series: The demons apprentice [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchJanus_Rights/pseuds/WitchJanus_Rights
Summary: Just a small update
Series: The demons apprentice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Update

Hey everyone, just a quick update: I want to work on the continuation to my first fic on here “All I Want To Do is Help” the problem is I’m not sure where to start since I have too many ideas. So I’m opening up requests/suggestions for that series in particular. So drop your lovely ideas in the comments below, or send me a message on tumblr at sneakysnake626 

(No nsfw will be accepted, don’t you even dare)


End file.
